


Schedules

by necromutt



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Bisexual Will Graham, Comfort, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal takes care of Will, M/M, Murder Husbands, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, it’s so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromutt/pseuds/necromutt
Summary: “Just trust me, darling. Lay back and put your hands behind your head.”“If you try to fuck me right now, I swear to god i’ll force feed you mcdonald’s.”// Hannibal takes care of Will post top-surgery
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 178





	Schedules

Hannibal and Will had a routine that was rarely broken.  
They would wake at 8am, every morning. Hannibal would shower first, and would make breakfast while Will showered after him. They ate together outside on the balcony (if weather permitted), and would spend the morning doing whatever they wanted. Will typically slept or cleaned up around the house, while Hannibal usually read, played an instrument, or drew. Hannibal would make them lunch, and then they parted ways. Hannibal, to his job as an art curator, and Will to his job teaching at a local community college. Their work days usually ran anywhere from 5 to 8 hours. Whoever came home first would cook (or reheat delectable leftovers). More leisure time in the evening before bed, but they always tried to do an activity together. Hannibal's favorite evening leisure activity was painting or drawing Will in poses reminiscent of renaissance paintings. Will enjoyed this, but he much preferred to cuddle up to Hannibal while they watched Hannibal's choice of stuck up foreign film. Around 9 pm they would head in the bedroom. A couple nights a week, the two would make love or fool around. They would fall asleep around 9:30 to 10, and start their cycle over. 

But ever since Will finally got his surgery done a few weeks previously, courtesy to Hannibal, their schedule was very different. If Will wasn’t exhausted and hopped up on oxycodone, he would have been upset by the change. All Will would really do the first week was sleep, read, watch tv, and talk to his husband. Luckily he was regaining range of movement and energy. Hannibal insisted on keeping Will home for even longer than needed, just to make sure the recovery process was going smooth. But the two were eager to get back on schedule. 

Hannibal had a new item added to their itinerary, though. He knew that Will yearned to pass as well as possible, and that the scars would be an obstacle for him. So Hannibal purchased a bottle of fine vitamin e oil to promote scar healing. The night it arrived, when Will climbed into bed, Hannibal kissed him before removing his pale blue t-shirt. Will sighed softly and put a hand on Hannibal's chest. “Han, no.” he murmured, assuming his husband was wanting sex. 

“Just trust me, darling. Lay back and put your hands behind your head.”

“If you try to fuck me right now, Iswear to god i’ll force feed you mcdonald’s.”

Hannibal chuckled softly and pulled the small bottle from his nightstand. Will had his eyes closed as he relaxed, waiting to find out what Hannibal was going to do. Hannibal poured a few drops onto the pads of his fingers and pressed them ever so lightly against’s one of Will's slender, crescent shaped scars. Will jumped slightly, not expecting a touch there. “Shh,” Hannibal whispered.

“What is that?” Will asked, looking down as Hannibal rubbed the oil along the scar in small circles. “Vitamin e oil. helps promote healing and scar reduction.” Hannibal replied, his voice soft and his accent thick with fatigue. Will didn’t say anything in response. He just smiled, his eyes fluttering closed as Hannibal took care of him. His husband took his time, finishing in about ten minutes. 

Hannibal put the bottle away and washed his hands. He turned out the light and got back into bed, laying under the satin sheets. Will cuddled up to Hannibal and pressed soft kisses to his jawline and neck in the darkness. “Gonna do that every night?” he whispered. Will could hear the smile in Hannibal's voice as he answered. “Of course. Anything for my love.”


End file.
